


For tonight

by aneffortrequired



Series: 2014 Summerpornathon Entries [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Collars, F/F, PWP, Prostitution, Vibrators, dominatrix morgana, i guess, mention of wax play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneffortrequired/pseuds/aneffortrequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is your collar. It means that for tonight, you belong to me. You’re mine, Gwen.” Morgana stared into her eyes, and Gwen felt broken-open, and more vulnerable than she’d been in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For tonight

Gwen whimpered, trying desperately to think past the haze clouding her mind.

“What does this mean?” Morgana hissed her question again, crowding close and using the D-ring on Gwen’s collar to force her to meet Morgana’s steely eyes.

She thought back to moments after she’d first come here.

_“Kneel,” a clear voice commanded, leaving no room for Gwen to consider disobedience._

_She swallowed, glancing around at all the contraptions made of black leather and hard metal scattered about the room. ‘You want this’ she reminded herself, which was true; Gwen had been lusting after someone to dominate her for years. Besides, the payment was non-refundable._

_Her knees hit the cold cement floor, and she winced, hoping that she wouldn’t have to stay in this position for very long._

_Morgana, or the women whose sheer presence assured her was Morgana, approached. Her balance was perfect, even in six-inch heeled leather boots that looked like they could kill a man. Morgana looked like she could kill a man. Gwen’s wide eyes trailed up the woman’s fishnet-clad legs, cataloging her pale, creamy skin, and enticingly gorgeous thighs._

_The dominatrix was wearing a frilly red and black corset with what looked like skimpy black spandex shorts. Although Gwen didn’t know if a thing that small could be called shorts._

_She continued up, pausing at Morgana’s ample breasts that almost spilled out of her corset, and to the intimidating woman’s face. Morgana had paused, fully aware of Gwen’s inspection, and by the look on her face, knew that she would surpass any expectation._

_Their eyes locked for a fleeting moment before Gwen dropped her gaze to the floor, a hot blush staining her cheeks._

_The click-click-click of Morgana’s heels was the only thing alerting Gwen of her movements. The sound faded away, in the direction Gwen thought she remembered seeing a table, before returning and getting even closer than before. Morgana stopped when her boots filled Gwen’s vision, as she still hadn’t lifted her head._

_She knelt, tilting Gwen’s jaw up with a silky smooth hand, and looping something around her neck with the other. “_

_This is your collar. It means that for tonight, you belong to me. You’re mine, Gwen.” Morgana stared into her eyes, and Gwen felt broken-open, and more vulnerable than she’d been in a long time. “_

_Yes, mistress. I’m yours.” She whispered back, not looking away for a moment._

Morgana roughly pinched one of her tender nipples, instantly demanding Gwen’s full attention. Before her mistress had to ask for a third time, Gwen rushed out, “I’m yours! It means I’m yours!”

“Very good, pet.” Morgana soothed, releasing her tight grip on her pet’s collar to stroke her beautifully arched neck, trailing her hand down to rest on Gwen’s other nipple. She teased them both, rubbing circles with one hand and flicking the tip of a nipple with the other. She alternated, keeping up this pattern until Gwen was moaning and pulling against her restraints, need clear in every movement of her body.

Morgana finally relented, taking a step back from the table Gwen was strapped to, so that she could admire the view before her.

Gwen was flushed with pleasure, straining towards her mistress, but unable to move with her hands tied above her head, exposing her hypersensitive breasts, her torso restrained, feet flat, knees bent, and legs spread invitingly, held apart with intricately knotted ropes.

Morgana leisurely sauntered forward, grabbing and powering on the vibrator that had been resting on the table next to Gwen’s head.

Buzzing filled the air, and Gwen moaned in anticipation, shifting her hips around and wrenching her arms against the ties.

Morgana smiled and trailed the tip of a finger down her pet’s side, passing over a trail of dried wax from earlier games.

She swept her finger up over Gwen’s hip and down, lingering in the crease of her groin and thigh. Gwen’s breath hitched and she pushed her hips up, searching. Morgana smoothed her palm up Gwen’s thigh to her knee, pausing for a moment to meet Gwen’s gorgeous brown eyes. Then she pushed, spreading her wide open, and pressed the vibrator directly against her clit.

Gwen keened, moving her hips back and trying to get away from the powerful vibrations held against her swollen clit. She felt her own juices dripping down her ass and thighs, and pressed her arms to the table, trying to get the leverage to move.

But Gwen could only moan and shake through the best orgasm of her life as her mistress unrelentingly dragged her to heights of pleasure she’d never known.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Fifth installment! this was actually my first time writing girl on girl porn, so. yay me.


End file.
